


roses are red

by onetruethree



Series: 2020 Ficlets [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, adrigaminette august 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Marinette has feelings for Adrien and Kagami, but she has no idea what to do about it. Adrien and Kagami have their own ideas, though.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: 2020 Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673587
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	roses are red

**Author's Note:**

> For Adrigaminette month day 10

Marinette first realized she was into girls when she met Alya. At first, it wasn’t because she was attracted to Alya (although later, this fact would change), it was because of how open Alya was about her sexuality. Even in middle school she would tell Marinette about her crushes on both girls and guys, and Marinette was somewhat shocked that Alya would treat the subject as so normal. 

Marinette wasn’t so outgoing about the whole thing at first. Sure, she told her best friend about her crush on Adrien, but confiding in Alya about that sort of thing usually just exacerbated her obsession, which was never a good thing. Then, when Marinette realized how much her heart melted when Kagami so much as looked at her, she said nothing to Alya. Of course, Alya would have no problem with this. She would probably be overwhelmingly supportive, in fact. That didn't make it any easier, though. 

She left the subject alone for almost a year. She hadn’t told anyone about her crush on Kagami, and she hadn’t stopped being absolutely infatuated with her. Dating Luka hadn’t helped, either, like she thought it would, and although it hurt her to break up with him, she knew it was for the best. Plus, Adrien’s friendship with Kagami was so wholesome it made Marinette squeal inside her head every time they would smile at each other from across a room. She never missed a fencing practice. 

It was only a matter of time until someone noticed, though. Marinette wasn’t really known for her subtlety. 

It was Alya who picked up on it first. She asked her about it a few days after she noticed the way Marinette looked when Adrien talked about Kagami. Alya had always thought it was a bit of jealousy, but she couldn’t mistake that look any more-- it was admiration, if not love. “Marinette, are you in love with Kagami?” 

Marinette adamantly denied it. “No, of course not! I like Adrien.”

“It’s pretty impossible to control your feelings like that. Just because you have feelings for someone doesn’t mean you’re safe from falling in love with someone else,” Alya explained.

Marinette still denied it, and Alya wondered if it was going to be just like how she acted around Adrien. “I don’t have feelings for her. If I did, I’d--” she stopped herself and pivoted, “Everything would get more complicated.” 

Alya nodded. “Alright. It’s fine if you do though. We can talk about it if you need.” 

Marinette looked away and hummed, her brain going wild. She wondered if she should just talk about it with Alya, since she wasn’t sure about any of her feelings at the moment. She decided to drop it for a day and see Kagami one more time before making her mind up about it. 

The next day, she regretted this choice, since she could barely focus on anything else during school. Even though Kagami was miles away at another school, Marinette couldn’t help but feel her mind wander. Then, she had her class with Adrien, and she was used to being distracted by him. This day was different, though, because he had a rose clipped to his book bag. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together; he had fencing practices in the morning sometimes, and it was most likely Kagami that had given it to him. 

“Where’d you get this rose?” Marinette asked after class. 

“From Kagami this morning.” 

Although she wanted to ask if they were dating, she didn't. Maybe she was afraid it was her business to ask, or maybe she was just afraid of how she would feel if they were dating. “Cool! It’s really pretty.” 

He smiled, but other than that, didn't say anything. Marinette followed him to meet up with Kagami. He explained that there was an important competition coming up, so they needed to practice in the morning and afternoon sometimes. Or at least, that was what they led their parents to believe. “Actually, Marinette, around this time we usually stop at a park somewhere and sit and talk. Would you like to come with us?” 

That would be a good opportunity to test her feelings. “Sure.” 

They walked to a nearby park, where they usually sat and fed the birds or just watched the wildlife and relaxed. This time, they sat at a bench and watched a water fountain, mesmerized into silence. Or maybe there was some other tension forcing them to be silent. 

“So, how was fencing practice today?” Marinette asked, part of her wondering if they were used to making up stories about what they did at practice to fool their families. 

Adrien pulled the flower from his book bag. “Better than most.” It could’ve been taken as negative, but his voice was sing-song, like he truly meant it was an above-average morning. 

Kagami politely took the rose from him, their fingers touching ever so slightly in the process. “Yes, it was a good morning.” She touched each thorn delicately. 

Marinette was glad they were being so open about their relationship; it was delightfully personal to see their love from afar. “I’m happy for you two.” She looked the other way as she said it, unaware of the identical rose held out towards her. And as she turned around, she was utterly confused about the gesture. She even studied the rose, looking for any reason this one would mean ‘friendship’ where the other meant ‘love’. “I think I’m misunderstanding.”

Kagami looked as if she had expected that reaction. “The truth is, Adrien and I have been dating.” She let that bit sink in before continuing, which proved to be worthwhile-- Marinette seemed shocked even by that much of the explanation. “But we’ve been keeping it a secret because we also have feelings for you. And we were sure that if you knew we were together, it might lead you to give up on your feelings for us.” That was a lot more information to take in, and Kagami was worried Marientte’s brain might’ve shorted out. “I hope we’re right about that last part.” She was still holding the rose in her hand. 

Marinette was quiet for a second, confirming Kagami’s brain-shorting-out theory, but then her words spilled out like a broken dam. “Yes, of course,” she took the rose, and in the same breath added, “Can I hug you?” 

Kagami hugged Marinette, holding her tightly, as Marinette reached over to Adrien, so the hug became an awkward, side-group-hug, but Marinette wouldn’t have traded it for anything. 

After the hug, Marinette looked at the rose, playing with the petals, careful to not damage it. She already planned to put it in water, and maybe after a while press it into a book. Then, in the silence and the soft feeling of the petal between her fingers, it hit her what Kagami had said. “So, you guys actually like me?”

Adrien grinned, and Kagami nodded, her face now too red to look Marinette in the face without combusting. 

Marinette realized they were just as helpless as she was. “Alright. I think I’m okay with that. I mean, I was totally head over heels for both of you, but some reason this never crossed my mind.”


End file.
